Soups
Soups are one of the greatest and oldest contribution to the culinary arts. Indeed, archeologists have found evidence that soups were created very shortly after boiling was discovered and that cave-furs were enjoying soup. Soups has a very rich culinary heritage. The soups presented here are classic recipes, new recipes, and extraterrestrial soups that must be tasted to truly enjoy. Soup Recipes Shizzie's Butternut & Garlic Soup In a large saucepan over medium heat 2 tbs. olive oil. Add 1 medium chopped onion and 8 cloves of chopped garlic. Cook, stirring often, 3-4 minutes. Add 1 tsp. ground cinnamon and ¼ tsp ground nutmeg and cook an additional 2 minutes. Stir in 4 cups diced butternut squash and 2 cups vegetable stock. Bring to a gentle boil and then lower the heat to low. Cover the pot and simmer until the squash is tender, 20 minutes. Use and immersion blender to break the soup down until smooth. Add 2 cups half-and-half and season to taste. Heat the soup through and serve immediately. Tyche's Autumn Bisque “I like cozy, creamy comfort soups. For this one I wanted to achieve a velvety smooth texture without the cream, which makes the bisque lighter.” - Tyche In a bowl combine ¼ softened, unsalted butter, 2 tbs each minced chives and minced fresh parsley, and ½ tsp. grated lemon peel until thoroughly combined. Freeze. In a large skillet over medium heat 2 tbs. olive oil and then add 2 diced rutabagas, 3 finely chopped leeks (white part only), 1 diced celery root, and 1 large finely diced carrot. Cook, stirring occasionally, 8 mins. Add 3 minced garlic cloves and cook 3 mins. Longer, then stir in 7 cups of vegetable stock, 2 tsp. minced fresh thyme, 1 ½ tsp. fresh chopped rosemary, a generous pinch of K and CGBP. Bring to a gentle boil, then lower the heat and simmer the vegetables until tender, 30-35 minutes. Smooth the soup out with an immersion blender and add 2 cups almond milk. Stir to combine, then serve topped with a pat of herb butter. Essa's Pumpkin-Lentil Soup In a 6 qt. stockpot over medium-high heat combine 3 cups water, 3 cups vegetable stock, 2/3 cups rinsed dried lentils, 2 minced garlic cloves, 1 tbs. ground cumin, and 2 tsp. dried oregano. Bring to a hard simmer and cook, covered, until the lentils are tender, 20-25 minutes. Stir in 15 oz. diced pumpkin and simmer, uncovered, 20 minutes. Serve with hearty bread. Essa's Russian Borscht Gently scrub 1 lb. of unpeeled beetroot. Place them in a saucepan with 2 ½ cups water and a good pinch of salt and bring to a boil. Reduce the heat and simmer for 3 hours until the beetroots are very tender. Remove from the cooking water, reserving the water. Peel the beetroot and discard the skins. Melt 2 tbs. butter in a heavy saucepan over medium heat. Add 1 large sliced onion and fry until they just begin to color, about 5 mins. Add 8 oz. peeled, diced potato and cook 5 mins more. Stir in 2 cups milk, 1 tsp cumin seeds, and 2 tbs. vegetable stock. Simmer until the potatoes are tender, 20-30 mins. Place the better with the cooking liquid into a blender and puree. Add the potato mix and puree again. Strain into a clean pot and season to taste. Chill well, then serve garnished with a dollop of sour cream. Jen's Hot & Sour Soup In a 2 quart saucepan over medium heat bring 4 cups vegetable stock, 3 tbs soy sauce, ½ cup diced mushrooms, and ½ tbs minced garlic to simmer and let continue simmering for 5 mins. Add 1/3 cup julienne bamboo shoots, ¼ tsp. white pepper, 3 oz. diced tofu, and ¼ cup rice wine vinegar. Let simmer for another 5 mins. Slowly add 2 beaten eggs to soup, stirring in same direction several times to let egg cook. Remove from heat, garnish with red pepper flakes and serve immediately. Tyche's Acorn Soup with Lentils and Creme Fraiche Heat oven to 375. Place 3 ½ lbs acorn squash, halved and seeded, cut side up on rimmed baking sheets. Rub the flesh with olive oil, season, and bake until tender, 60 mins. Remove from the oven, let cool, and scoop out the flesh. In a large pot heat 2 tbs olive oil over medium-low heat. Add 1 diced onion and cook until softened, 8 mins. Ass 1 thinly sliced clove of garlic, 1 tbs. minced ginger, and 1 tsp. chopped fresh thyme leaves. Cook 2 mins, then add squash. Combine, then add 2 ½ cups vegetable stock. Bring to a simmer, cover, and cook 20 mins. Remove from the heat and stir in 1 tbs. pure maple syrup. Cool. Blend soup until smooth and serve dolloped with creme fraiche. Tyche's Carrot Soup Heat 1 tbs butter and 1 tbs olive oil in a sauce pot over medium heat until the butter melts. Add 1 chopped small onion and 1 stalk of chopped celery; cook, stirring occasionally, until softened, 4 to 6 mins. Add 2 cloves of chopped garlic and cook, stirring, until fragrant, about 10 seconds. Stir in 5 cups finely chopped carrots. Add 2 cups water and 4 cups vegetable stock; bring to a lively simmer over high heat. Reduce heat to a simmer and cook until the carrots are very tender, about 25 minutes. Puree the soup in batches in a blender until smooth. Tyche's Classic Vichyssoise Separate the white portion of three large leeks, reserving the green portions for vegetable stock. Clean whites thoroughly to eliminate sand or grit. Chop finely. In a medium saucepan over medium heat melt 2 tbs. unsalted butter. Add leeks and sweat until translucent, stirring occasionally, 12 minutes. Add 4 peeled and diced small potatoes and ½ chopped shallot. Cook 5 minutes. Add 4 cups vegetable stock and turn heat to low. Simmer 30 minutes. Remove from heat and allow to cool to room temperature. Stir in 2 cups heavy cream. Transfer to a blender and puree until smooth. Cover and chill 8 hours or overnight before serving. VARIATION: Broccoli vichyssoise. Replace the potatoes with an equal amount of broccoli florets. VARIATION: Pumpkin vichyssoise. Replace 1 potato with 1 cup diced pumpkin. Tyche's Seafood Vichyssoise In a medium saucepan over medium heat bring 3 cups seafood stock to a simmer. Add 1 lb finely diced white fish, 1 lb. finely diced shrimp, 1 cup finely chopped leek, and 1 peeled and finely diced potato. Simmer for 15 minutes, then stir in 1 cup heavy cream. Transfer to a blender and puree until smooth. Serve chilled. Tyche's Mushroom Soup In a large saucepan over medium-high heat melt 2 tbs butter and 1 tbs olive oil, stirring gently until combined. Add ½ lb. sliced button mushrooms. Sweat the mushrooms with a pinch of salt until tender, about 15 minutes, stirring occasionally. Stir in 2 tbs. flour and cook until the mushrooms are coated and mixture begins to form a roux, about 2 minutes. Stirring constantly, gradually add 2 cups milk. Bring to a gentle boil, stirring, until soup begins to thicken. Serve immediately with French bread. Echo's Autumn Soup Heat oven to 400. Foil and lightly grease two lipped sheet pans. Peel and dice 1 lb each sweet potatoes, pumpkin, and turnips. Combine in a large bowl with 1 small quartered onion, 6 whole peeled garlic cloves, and 2 cups baby carrots. Toss with olive oil, salt, and pepper and spread evenly over both of the sheet pans. Roast for 1 hour. Transfer the cooked vegetables to a large stock pot with 12 cups vegetable stock and 1 cup evaporated milk. Bring to a boil, lower heat, and simmer. Add 1 tsp each cinnamon, ground cloves, ground nutmeg, and ground ginger. Simmer for 30 minutes. Puree the soup with an infusion blender and top each bowl with a dollop of crème fraiche. Essa's Jack-o-Lantern Soup In a skillet over medium-high heat sauté 3 finely chopped leeks, white part only, in 2 tbs. unsalted butter until soft and translucent, 10 mins. Add 4 cups cubed pumpkin, 1 stalk of finely chopped celery, 2 whole cloves, and 3 cups vegetable stock. Bring to a light boil and cook for 30 minutes. Discard the cloves. Transfer to an blender and puree until smooth. Strain through cheesecloth and return to a clean pan. Cook over low heat and whisk in ½ cup heavy cream, 2 oz. light rum, and 1 tbs unsalted butter. Stir until velvety smooth, and serve in the hollowed out baby shell or in bowls. Garnish with toasted pumpkin seeds. Tyche's Cream of Cauliflower Soup In a large saucepan over low heat melt 1 tbs unsalted butter. Add 1 finely chopped shallot and 1 finely chopped celery stick. Sweat the aromatic, stirring every now and then, until translucent, 15-20 mins. Add 1 lb chopped cauliflower, 1 ¼ cup vegetable stock, 1 cup milk, 1 bay leaf, and 1 sprig of thyme. Bring to the boil, cover the pan, and lower the heat to a simmer for 20 minutes. Leave the soup to cool, then remove the herbs. Puree the soup in a blender until smooth and return to a clean saucepan. Return to a simmer and whisk in ½ cup heavy cream. Remove from the heat and taste for seasoning. Serve hot or cold, garnished with thin slices of cauliflower tempura. Jen's Egg Drop Soup In a measuring cup whisk together 3 large eggs until frothy. Set aside. In a wok over high heat bring 6 cups chicken stock to a gentle boil. Stir in 1 tbs each soy sauce, Oyster sauce, and sesame oil. Remove the wok from the heat. Slowly pour the eggs into the soup over the tine of a fork in a circular motion to get the egg ribbons. Serve piping hot. Category:Soup Category:Food